


Hostage Situation

by Morpheel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Animal Instincts, Animalistic, Forced Heat, Hostage Situations, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mental Instability, Pheromones, Physical Abuse, Potential Breeding, Starvation, suppressants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheel/pseuds/Morpheel
Summary: Tord has Tom.Edd has Patryk.They both want their men back, but nothing that pertains to the Red Leader is ever a simple matter. They both have cards up their sleeves, and they intend to use them any way they can. Lucky for Tord, Edd is brash. This leaves Red Leader the perfect opportunity to place the game back into his favor.And oh, how he loves to play.





	Hostage Situation

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is basically just Tord planning on using Tom as a bargaining chip, but realizing that Patryk had been captured when Edd comes to negotiate. Tord tries to turn this situation back into his favor any way that he can.
> 
> Honestly, I'm pretty damn happy with it so far, so I hope you all will be too.

“So, you’re telling me you wish to negotiate a hostage trade?”

The ashes of a cigar scattered with an idle flick of Tord’s wrist, smoke curling from between his lips as he spoke.

“And what, pretell, would you bargain with? The chips are in my hand, dear friend.”

The man sitting across from Red was a shadow of his former self, hardly even recognizable past the stubble and wild brown curls. His eyes were colder, his stature larger, and he exuded a sense of cynical apprehension to the new world. Apprehension that brought him to this table, with a can of cola held dauntingly before him. Cola that Tord had outlawed ages ago for public distribution.

His once-friend swallowed at the sight, clearly refusing to accept the beverage out of will alone. No need to show weakness in the face of the other Alpha. Not when there was so much on the line at the moment.

“I have captured the ambush you sent to my military supply hold, with approximately 80% of your troops still alive. They will remain as such so long as we make an agreement, which frankly, is already skewed in your favor.” Edd began, voice low and raspy in a manner that suggested damage to his vocal chords. Tord wondered what happened.

This would be interesting.

Metallic fingers carded together with natural flesh, creating a perch for Red’s chin as he debated the terms that Edd was suggesting. He had a feeling that his ambush was poorly received, even if the percentage of success was skewed to his side.

He supposed not everything in war was guaranteed, however.

“So you have a small overall percentage of my overall army captured and alive within your base. What makes you believe that dispensable troops are any concern of me? They would lay down their lives for my cause, and I don’t feel like making an unfair bargain, Edd. Old friend or not I’m afraid I can’t hand over just anything.”

Edd’s fists were clenching under the table, aggression lacing his scent as he fumbled with his words. Didn’t Tord even care about the wellbeing of troops hardly over 18? It was immoral, and left a sick aftertaste in Edd’s mouth. Maybe coming here was a mistake.

“I’m glad to see you’re still as heartless as always, Tord. I don’t want weapons or supplies, rather, a person for a person.” Edd leaned back, hazel eyes narrowing forward as he gauged Tord’s interest carefully. He seemed to want to hear more, even if he didn’t vocalize it.

Tord placed his cigar down. “A person for people, you mean. Although I fail to see just who you would want to trade for; my men are all loyal, and would refuse to service you.” The Alpha noted, amusement twinkling within his one single eye. No matter who he chose to try and trade for, Tord was confident no amount of persuasion could get them to spill a single detail.

Suddenly the gun of every guard in the room was raised towards Edd, Tord’s eyes lazily moving down to the way his hand suddenly jerked into his coat. He wasn’t afraid, not with Edd. Before Edd could make another move Tord was raising his hand up in a placating gesture, the guards halting their positions at their leader’s insistence.

“No need for that, men. Edd would never shoot me.” He paused, eyes locking with the hatred burning within his old friend’s gaze. Oh yes, he would never shoot him. “It would be far too impersonal for his tastes.”

This at least drew some semblance of a smile from Edd, even if it was in malicious glee. With the threat of the guns gone, Edd was withdrawing a single sheet of paper from within the inner pockets of his coat. He studied it for himself, before slamming it down onto the table. It was a note.

Tord knew exactly where it came from, too.

“We want Tom back, Tord.” Edd finalized, the hatred burning in his eyes only increasing tenfold at the resurface of the messily coded S.O.S. The Red Leader pulled the message closer to him, despite already knowing exactly what it read.

Poor Tom, thinking he could actually encrypt a message past the tight security of the Red Army base.

Feigning surprise, Tord steadily lowered the note as he let his features school into an unreadable mask. He contemplated the cards before him, wondering just how far the little game could continue. He was almost interested to note where it could go.

“Well, it seems as though my little bargaining chip is gone.” Tord finally noted, amusement in his eye as he leaned back to rub his palms over his eyes in mock frustration. “I was intending to keep Tom as a future hostage when the situation grew dire, but it seems you’ve turned the tables on me. Well played, Edd.”

Even with his Alpha nature suppressed in the times of war, Tord could still see the way that Edd’s shoulders squared up in subtle pride. It was posturing at its finest, and the cocky pride of an Alpha who felt as though they won. Tord didn’t have the heart to shatter his hopes yet- not when this was the first victory Edd felt as though he won over their army.

Tord placed the note down once more, sliding it over to Edd as he mused over just what to do next. Should he try and talk more of a trade? The men were still expendable, and hardly worth the effort. Supplies weren’t needed, although always appreciated. Tord honestly didn’t anticipate his plan coming to fruition this early.

“So. You have approximately one hundred men held hostage, and the weapons held by each soldier, as well as rations and supplies. I suppose you anticipate that this would be an equal trade for Tom.” He asked, already feeling so confident in his answer.

Yet from the way that Edd’s smile refused to reflect any form of content, Tord was curious. What more would he ask for Tom? Yet from the way that Edd’s amusement shone in his smile, Tord had a feeling there was more up his sleeve than S.O.S notes.

“You’re right, Tord. I do have one hundred men, and all of their supplies. But Tom wouldn’t be worth all of that to you, wouldn’t it? You’d ask for my army to step down, or ask that I give you all of my supplies unless I want Tom to continue rotting away as a prisoner. You’re cruel like that.” He noted, already moving into his coat to pull out a single polaroid image.

Tord paled at the sight when it was tossed carelessly before him.

Paul, who had been previously standing at his side, instantly moved to snatch up the picture that was shakily taken on a poor quality camera. Yet even through the grain and unsteady image, the golden eyes of his second in command were too clear.

Patryk was the focus of the image, bound and gagged, with bruises covering his once-gorgeous features. His lip was split, nose crooked, with anger burning past the pain in his tear-filled eyes. His hair was a mess, held back by a large fist that was no doubt smeared on the knuckles with his blood.

His third hand man nearly dropped the image in his haste to pull out his gun. Paul’s hand was quivering as he took aim at the smiling form of Edd, completely confident and not looking the slightest bit afraid despite death staring him through the nozzle.

With a bang, Tord was jumping into action as quickly he knocked into Paul’s side, throwing his aim off just in the nick of time.

The bullet planted itself firmly into the wall near Edd’s head, leaving a small crater behind as Edd’s gaze refused to show any form of fear. For he was confident that Tord wouldn’t kill him, not like this. He enjoyed the chase too much, and wanted Edd to suffer before his death.

“Are your men quite done yet?” Edd asked, nearly yawning from boredom even as tears rolled down Paul’s cheeks at the image. Patryk was supposed to be out on a private Intel mission, with next to no chance of capture.

Unless…

There was a rat among his ranks, who had leaked information to lower ranked soldiers. Lower ranked soldiers who were currently at Edd’s mercy within his base.

Tord could nearly scream in frustration as all of the bargaining chips fell from his hands, left instead with an ultimatum to reach. He would have to actually abide by Edd’s terms if he ever wanted his most trusted soldier, and closest thing to a friend, returned unharmed.

With his lips pulled back into a disgusted snarl, Tord managed to slam the gun from Paul’s hand onto the table in an instant. “Paul, you are dismissed.” He stated sharpy, the betrayal in his companion’s eyes clear as day. Yet Tord refused to budge, his finger pointing to the door, knowing that at this point his emotions would only get in the way.

“Sir, please-“

“I said get out.”

All it took was the slightest inflection of his Alpha voice and Paul was reeling back, the beta clearly distressed as he turned towards the door with his head hung low in shame. He had really fucked up, his emotional outburst nearly costing them the lives of their friends.

No doubt if Edd had died, orders would have spread to terminate Patryk on sight.

With Paul out of the picture, and only the insufferable smile of Edd daunting him, Tord allowed his head to fall into his hands as he pinched the bridge of his nose. A dry chuckle came from him, shaking his head as he spoke next. “You always were unpredictable, Edd. The only man I know who can one up me.”

He pulled himself up from his hands, amusement in his eyes as he did so. His metallic arm drummed on the table, now realizing just why Edd was so confident in scheduling a meeting in the heart of enemy base. Damn that smartass.

“So, Tord. Are we free to bargain on even grounds, or will you sacrifice the life of your main general first? Alpha or not, we have ways to make him talk.” Edd noted, his fingers still messing with the hem of his coat as he did so. A nervous tic that Edd was never able to break.

They both sat before each other, scared and unsure of the fate of their pack members.

Tord could almost laugh at the irony. He placed his hands down onto the desk, scooting back just enough to rise from his seat and pace about the room. His eyes went everywhere but at Edd, still contemplating just what he could even do in a situation such as shit.

Finally he let an insincere smile appear on his face.

“I suppose that you would want to see Tom unharmed at this moment, wouldn’t you?” he inquired, already noticing the way that Edd’s eyes borderline flickered to life once more. He missed the Omega more than anyone else, it seemed. How touching.

“I will bring you to a monitor with two way speaking and video feed-“

Edd’s growl pulled him from his thoughts, the other Alpha rising from his seat to stand at Tord’s side. A strong arm clasped him upside the shoulder- at the cost of every single rifle once more being lifted in Edd’s direction. He went bone still, yet refused to move his arm away as the grip squeezed the socket. Hard.

“Do you really take me as much of an idiot as that? It could be a video that’s years old, with pre-recorded lines ready to be played. I need to see the real deal before I talk about anything.”

Edd’s gaze never fell from Tord’s, even as the entirety of the room was bustling and shouting with orders to unhand the Red Leader. Yet there was no ill will in the room, no desire to make a move on his life, so Tord lowered his hand into a passive gesture. “Edd isn’t stupid enough to try anything within my own base, men. Stand down. He has some class, shockingly.” Tord Jabbed, knocking his elbow into Edd’s ribs and feeling the way that his grip loosened as a result.

“If you want to see Tom, then I’ll let you see Tom. But when you’re in that room, I want you to call your men in front of me and demand the return of my general and all of the men that are held hostage. In return for the men’s lives, you can keep all of the supplies that they carried. I’m sure it makes for an even trade.”

Would it? Edd seemed to consider it for a moment, cold brown eyes narrowing as if expecting an additional price to be attached over Tom’s life. Yet Red smiled at him, sincere in a way that a wolf would smile to a sheep. Edd didn’t like it…yet the thought of Tom cold and alone in a cell was his driving force. He had thought Tom was dead for the longest of times.

“Let’s go.  When I see him, then we can discuss future plans. But if this is a ruse, Tord, then you’re a sadder excuse of a person than I ever expected. And my opinion of you is already low.” He stated, as if that would really deter Tord from being a piece of shit. If anything the prideful smile on his features only grew further.

He turned from the room, not even bothering to restrain Edd as he input a secret code into the door to allow it to be opened from both sides. The guards standing outside saluted him, standing tall in respect as their leader stepped out with Edd a few steps behind him.

They didn’t have to say anything, the silence almost comforting as the duo wound through the intricate hallways of the army base. For a man of practicality over show, Tord sure dressed the place up. Edd supposed with half of the world’s riches accumulated in his possession, there was bound to be a few decorations here and here. It was such a contrast to Edd’s barely-funded resistance movement.

The gravity of what he was up against crashed over him once more, yet was easy to squash down. They’ve taken out an entire army base as an accident before- money and wealth meant nothing on the battlefield outside of weapon quality and grade. Which Edd had plenty of.

Steadily, however, the walls became more barren the further into the depths he reached. They descended more than their fair share of staircases, each looking more decrepit than the last. Wherever they were going, looks were the farthest thing on Tord’s mind.

The walls parted open into glass windows, each displaying a different scene for Edd to behold. Various instruments of torture gave the look an almost medieval vibe. No doubt the war crimes committed within these very walls were immense, given the nature of the devices before him.

Edd had to stop, however, when he noticed a still-moving body behind one of the windows. The sight was deeply disturbing, with the man’s arms shackled above his head, various lacerations decorating his ripped skin. The blood pooled below him glistened in the bright led light above him, with each rib too prominent on his skinny frame. Starvation and slow blood loss.

The leader of the rebellion stared out at the true horrors that Tord hid within his regime, disgust twisting in his gut as slowly he turned to stare down the passive expression said man wore. He didn’t give a single care to the lives of others, not when it could help further his own goals.

“Are you coming, Edd?” he asked, before watching as the prisoner jumped in shock from Edd’s fist hitting the glass with a reverberating strike. It was bulletproof one way glass, made with the purpose of watching the prisoners without them ever knowing.

His eyes spoke volumes for the animosity he felt. “You’re a sick fucker, Tord. I don’t know what happened to change you, or if you’ve always been this disgusting, but I hope you can open your eyes one day and realize just what I’m fighting against.” He took a deep breath to steel himself, before stalking forward and bumping harshly into Tord’s side as he passed.  No doubt he’d see Tom up ahead, he didn’t need Tord to lead him any further.

Edd ignored the rising laughter from behind him, steeling himself forward past the ridicule and amusement that his once-companion no doubt threw towards him. This was wrong, every single bit about this was wrong, and Edd was determined to put a stop to it eventually.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he approached the very end of the hall, leading towards a room that appeared to be heavily locked up. Rather than a window or any sort of viewing platform, a thick metal door stood before him.

Edd attempted to test the lock, finding it unable to budge, and resigning himself to leaning against the wall as Tord stepped up from behind him. “I’m sure you know which one Thomas is in.” Tord announced, already pulling up his arm to place against the hand-scan. Both the pad and his hand synced up in a slow blue glow as the door’s lock clicked open.

The brunette wasted no time throwing open the door, sliding it before Tord in order to stare out at the control room that this heavily padded room supported. The glass mirror was larger than the others, with the containment center even bigger than any of the other prisoner’s.

He had to squint out into the darkened corners of the cell, searching for any sign of life huddled in the cold cement walls. Just when he was about to turn to Tord in order to ask what the big deal was, he saw the lights flicker on one by one in the room.

Curled up at the far edge of the room previously shrouded in shadows was none other than a small figure, dressed in a fine button down and slacks, with wild hair sticking up at all angles. Tom was curled up with no sign of moving; either asleep, unconscious, or petrified. Despite the lights shining brightly onto him, he didn’t even twitch, remaining stationary while Edd found his reaction to be instantaneous.

He was trying to lodge open the door to the actual cell, eyes wild and determined as his shouts rang out through the mirror. “Tom! Tom, it’s me!” he yelled, turning to Tord as he approached the door himself. The Leader fixed Edd with an unimpressed stare, pulling open a panel that contained a keypad this time instead of another hand print.

Of course he had two separate codes for his most valuable prisoner. He wouldn’t expect anything less from the military general. Tord knocked Edd aside, as if in retribution to how Edd pushed him in the hallway. He didn’t care, just stepping back and allowing Tord to imput the long string of code into the panel.

Tord didn’t even try to cover it, knowing that the code was far too complex for memory. When the enter button was pressed, he stepped back as Edd pushed the heavy metal open and began to step out into the room. Careless and brash as always, it seems.

“Tom!” he shouted, racing over to the collapsed form of his previous packmate. At the sound of a voice that was entirely too familiar, Tom’s head lifted, greeting Edd with an LED monitor moving in his direction. A pair of holographic eyes widened on the display, before quickly he scurried up just in time to be enveloped in the Alpha’s arms.

Edd held Tom close, hands moving to cradle the back of his head as he buried his nose deep into the crook of Tom’s neck, breathing in strong just to encase his senses in the familiar lull of Tom’s scent. It was stained with fear and malnourishment, clearly distressed as Edd nosed underneath his jawline with each breath.

He felt like he was drowning in it, quenched in the scent after remaining parched for so long. Tom’s fingers moved through Edd’s hair, gripping him close, as if he felt that he would slip through if his grip lessened even the slightest bit.

But Edd didn’t care.

He had Tom in his arms after so long, the smaller Omega too easy to pull onto his lap and wrap around. An anguished sob ripped through his tiny frame, gross blubbering spouting from him the moment he realized this was real. Edd was real, and he was embracing him in a way that he never wanted from Tord. “I can’t believe you’re here, you’re actually here, you came for me and-“

It felt right now, felt so good with Edd holding onto him. “I knew you’d get it.” He whispered, as if secrets could remain buried between them. Edd merely nodded, still awestruck after having his packmate reunited after so long without him.

“I didn’t know where you went, Tom. One minute your radar was showing up safe at home, and the next you were…” he cut himself off when his voice threatened to break into emotion, burying his face into Tom’s chest to hide the tears threatening to spill.

They didn’t need to say any more, not when they had each other after so long.

The only thing drawing them from the moment was the sound of a slow rolling clap, metal meeting bone as Tord stepped into the room with a slow gait. He had a sly smile on his features, giving them the most sarcastic round of applause he could muster. It was enough to have Edd narrowing his eyes in warning, Tom being pushed further into his arms as the Omega cowered before the man who had done so, so much wrong in the time he was there.

“Touching, isn’t it. Alpha and Omega reunited in the face of tragedy. A most moving tale, but don’t accept the academy award for it yet.” He paused, only offering Edd his communicator after infiltrating the safe bubble the two thought they had made.

“You need to live up to your end of the bargain, my friend. An eye for an eye, and a man for a man. I want my general back.” He stated, only to watch as Edd studied his communicator in disgust. He didn’t bother to accept it- instead pulling his own from the depths of his coat. He never let go of Tom, hardly allowing the other Alpha in the room to so much as lay an eye on him.

He dialed a series of numbers, before bearing his teeth to Tord as the line began to ring through. “You’ll get him back when I get Tom. That’s the deal, Tord.”

As much as Tord wanted to speak, Edd perked up as the receiver connected through. “Is this general Matthew speaking?” he asked, before pulling Tom just the slightest bit closer. “Mission success. Hostage situation settled. We are trading the men and Patryk back in exchange for Tom, but we keep the supplies on the soldiers.”

He listened to the other end, before cringing a bit in understanding. “Two weeks? Okay. Meet at the agreed location, and don’t move further without relaying to me a call.”

Tord listened in interest, hearing the details of the call in mild interest. His expression remained passive all the way to the moment where Edd hung up the phone, tucking the item back into his pocket as he once more pulled Tom closer.

As if he knew Tord was waiting for answers, he took his dear sweet time to give them to him. He brushed Tom’s bangs from out of his face, studying the fear sullying Tom’s usually gorgeous expression. The LED monitor was a huge change, and worrisome at best as Edd trailed his fingers over the goggles.

“Well?” Tord inquired, patience clearly not his strong suit as he felt pinpricks of irritation get to him.

Edd didn’t bother looking up, neither caring nor respecting the Alpha before him. “It will take two weeks to tie the men, sedate them, scour the location for ambushes, make a plan of action, and then transport such a large number of people at once. Matt is very meticulous in his planning.” Edd tacked on at the end, a clear explanation.

The thought of goofball Omegan Matt leading a prisoner convoy? What a fucking joke. Tord tried not to let it show, though, as he stepped around Edd and Tom with a slow gait. “Two weeks? Such a long time to be playing host here.” He noted, displeasure lacing his words.

“I’d have to make a room for you to sleep in, give you prisoner rights to visit Tom, make sure that you don’t attempt to stick your nose into business that isn’t yours…” He drawled on, words only growing louder as he stroked at the lining of stubble on his jaw. “It will be harsh accommodations…”

In a flash, Edd felt a burst of electricity running through him the second that Tord’s hands landed onto his shoulder. “Or, I could just keep you in here.”

The blinding pain that burst through him had his head thrown back in alarm, Tom instantly locking up in his arms and gasping in shock as the currents jostled Edd to his core.

Suddenly the palm moved up, dispensing an even stronger current straight into the glands on his neck. With a furious roar Edd attempted to bat Tord’s hand away from him, clearly having not expected the ambush. He thought they were on even grounds, that Tord had more pride than to attack a man with his back turned.

Thinking back to the prisoner on death’s row he just passed, it was clear Edd was wrong.

With a final push, Edd found himself sprawled onto his back as his body twitched from the currents. Tom was still in shock, staring down at Edd as Tord gripped the Omega by the back of his neck and tried to squeeze down onto the pressure point that lay just behind his ear.

When the poor thing still continued to fight the motions, and refused to let Tord’s thumb find its mark; the Alpha stood back and withdrew a single remote from the depths of his jacket. The look of Tord’s cruel smile was the last thing that he saw before the Alpha pressed the button of the remote.

The world went black as the headset forced a shutdown, leaving Tom blind and confused, until finally the grips of unconsciousness tugged at him when the machine fully powered down. Like nothing more than a toy Tom went down next to Edd.

Tord stood before the unconscious bodies of both of his friends, a swelling pride rushing through him as satisfaction finally slumped his form down into relaxation. He went over to carefully check both of their pupils, confirming them to both only be unconscious, before he moved his hand to Edd’s jacket and removed the communicator from the depths of the coat.

In fact, he took the entire thing off of Edd while he was at it, frisking him full body for any form of communications. His hoodie came off next, leaving him in only a pair of pants and whatever was underneath that. There was no need to check- his sensors detected that no form of electro technology remained within Edd’s person.

He rose up after being sure that both of his dear friends were helpless, a cruel smile spread across his lips as he made his way out of the room. He had known that Edd’s brash nature would be his downfall, putting himself in a situation where Tord had full power over the other.

Now he had plans to create.

He wondered just what he could do about this, without putting Patryk and his men’s life in danger.

Oh yes, he had quite a few plans to create.

**Author's Note:**

> Man I really should stop making multi chapter fics. It's my greatest strength, but my ultimate weakness when I don't want to write the next chapter. I dunno when I'll get to it, but I hope you enjoy what I've gotten out for now!
> 
> Also, I'm going to leave the choice up to you. Would you want Tom to get potentially knocked up in this fic? Comment what you'd prefer, since I'm still on the fence about it. (I think it would be an even better bargaining chip to work with, and plenty of drama. It would be Edd's kid.)


End file.
